


Wally is (not) cheating on Robin

by what_a_nerd



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone hating on Wally, First time writing a yj fic, I can't do tags, Kissing, M'gaan and Artemis helping Robin out, M/M, Stuff, but that is all, no sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Robin are dating, he knows that Robin is Dick Grayson, the team doesn't know Robin is Dick Grayson, this puts Wally in a tough situation when a news report shows Dick Grayson and Wally West on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wally is (not) cheating on Robin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Young Justice fanfic thing.  
> Hope you like it, if you do, tell me, and if you don't, also tell me.  
> Uh, thank you and please read on.  
> P.S I suck at summaries

Wally sat on the plush sofa, Robin-Dick, as Wally only found out recently-was sitting next to him, their hands intertwined, Wally smiled at he stared at his boyfriend.

 

Things between them were going so well so far, they had realized their feelings for each other about a couple of months ago, and they got together, which had to be, honestly, the happiest moment of Wally's life.

 

They told the team a week later, this had not surprised the team that much, especially Artemis, who had started a bet with Zatanna and had scored twenty dollars off of her.

 

Then they told his parents a little bit, later, that had put a bit of a dampener on their mood so far, because of Wally's father, not that he had done anything bad, he just hadn't done anything, they told him and he left the room, Wally hasn't really talk to him since then, but his mother was more or less supportive.

 

Next they told Barry, Iris, Jay, and Joan, who were all incredibly supportive of him, which lifted Wally mood, and Dick's as well, he presumed.

 

Then came the inevitable, talking to Batman.

 

Wally shuddered when he remembered that, Batman had stared at him for ten minutes before even saying a word, Wally had almost ran out of there, and was seriously considering leaving the country all together, but he managed to sit through that, and the talk (not The Talk) before Batman said it was all right for Wally to date Dick, and that's is when he found out that Robin was Dick Grayson and Batman was Bruce Wayne, and he met Alfred, which was almost as uncomfortable as the talk with Batman.

 

And now everything was good, and they were happy, and they were currently surrounded by his friends, who all supported them, and most importantly he had Dick, who had now noticed Wally was staring at him with a goofy smile.

 

"What?" Dick asked.

 

"Nothing"

 

"Why are you staring at me?"

 

"Because I am the luckiest man in the world" Wally said, the goofy grin had not left his face.

 

Robin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Artemis, who was talking to him, but Wally couldn't help but notice Dick blushing.

 

Everyone was chatting, except Wally, who was looking at the TV, which was on mute, the TV presenter was talking about something, Wally presumed it was serious by the look on her face, he couldn't really tell because they wasn't anything indicating what it was about, then her face changed, she was smiling, and a title came up of the screen, along with a picture underneath.

 

Wally's had tighten around Robin's, causing the Boy Wonder to glance at his boyfriend, then turn his attention to the screen in horror.

 

Dick Grayson has a new boy toy.

 

The picture underneath became bigger until it covered almost the entire screen, but there was no mistaking what it showed, Wally and Dick (not as Robin and Kid Flash, but as Dick and Wally) sitting at a local park, underneath a tree, their hands intertwined, and their lips pressed together.

 

Wally couldn't breathe, he remember that date, Dick had promised they were alone, and Wally had believed it because it was dark, and they had made sure, they were some careful.

 

He tore his hand from Robin and grabbed the remote, fumbling slightly before he managed to turn on the sound, which caused everyone to stopped their conversation and turn their attention to the TV.

 

"-Dick Grayson has recently be seen lip locking with a 'special friend', who is this mysterious kid, another billionaire's kid? Maybe a fellow pupil from Gotham High? If you know anything about this kid, please send us an email" said the presenter.

 

Then it showed reporters crowding around Bruce Wayne as he left was enterprises, all of them asking how he felt about Dick Grayson's recent relationship, he felt Robin breathe a sigh of relief as Bruce replied with "no comment" before entering his car.

 

Then the lady changed topics, and Wally breathed, then he noticed everyone looking at him, no, glaring at him, even innocent Miss Martian looked furious.

 

Wally looked at Robin, who was not angry, he looked like he was in a state of shock.

 

No one knew Robin was Dick Grayson, but he knew Robin had to tell them now, to avoid complications, well, he hoped.

 

But then, as he stared at Robin, who went from looking shocked to looking furious, and Wally knew what was going to happen before it did.

 

"What the hell was that?!" Robin yelled, for a second Wally actually believed Robin was angry at him.

 

 _No, Robin is just pretending, he can't tell everyone he is Dick Grayson, Batman would kill him, like he almost killed Robin after he found out me and him were dating and that I knew that he was Dick_ , he thought.

 

"Rob, it's not was it looks like" Wally said, trying to play along.

 

"Dude, you are kissing him, how could it not be exactly what it looks like?"

 

Wally stared at him, unable to come up with anything, even he could lie his way out of this.

 

Robin stared at him, waiting for an answer.

 

"Rob, babe, please, can we take this somewhere private?" Wally asked, glancing at everyone else in the room, who were still glaring at him.

 

"No Wally, and do not 'babe' me, you are an asshole, a liar, and a cheater" Robin yelled before storming out the living room.

 

_Robin B01_

 

And just like that, Wally was left alone with five glaring people.

 

He got up to leave only to be pushed back down by Artemis.

 

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled at him.

 

"It was an accident" replied Wally in a quiet voice, he silently wished Robin was here, he could deal with him fake glaring at him, just as long as he was here.

 

"What? You accidentally shoved your tongue down that assholes throat?" Artemis asked, still yelling.

 

"He is not an asshole" said Wally angrily.

 

"He is the son of Bruce Wayne, of course he is" yelled Artemis.

 

He looked around at the others, they were all nodding.

 

"I love him" Wally yelled, then covered his mouth, he wasn't meant to say that, he didn't even know where that came from.

 

That left everyone shocked, which left Wally the perfect opportunity to speed out of there, he heard Artemis, shouting abuse at him as he ran, but he didn't care.

* * *

 Dick sat in his bedroom, he knew as Wally was down with the team, he would head straight he.

 

He heard a knock on his door before Wally opened it and come right in.

 

He collapsed on Dick's bed and groaned, causing Dick to laugh.

 

"Dude, don't laugh, it's not funny" Wally growled as he sat up and looked Dick.

 

Dick smiled, "yes it is"

 

"They are right, you are an asshole"

 

"Did they really say that about me, but you're the one who 'cheated' on me"

 

"Not you as in Robin, you as in Dick, dick"

 

Dick laughed again, and Wally glared at him.

 

"Dick, you have to tell them"

 

"No, I can't you know I can't"

 

Wally groaned again, "dude, then we can't see each other"

 

"Only when I am Robin"

 

"But that is when I see you most"

 

"You'll just have to deal Wally"

 

Dick got up and walked over to Wally, and sat next to him.

 

"Can't I break up with Dick and continue to date Robin?"

 

Dick shook his head, "it wouldn't work if you are trying to get back into the good books with the team, they would still hate you"

 

Wally groaned yet again and feel back on the bed, "kill me now" he muttered.

 

Dick smiled and leaned above the older boy, so his face was above Wally's.

 

"How about I just kiss you?" Dick said, and he pressed a kiss to Wally's lips.

* * *

 Dick had been expecting a lot of things when he went to school the next day, some glares, some congratulations, and other things you usually expect when everyone sees you on TV kissing another boy, but what he did not expect was Artemis.

 

She stormed up to him and slammed him against the lockers, pure fury was in her eyes.

 

He tried to ignore the pain in his head as it hit the locker behind him, instead he smiled.

 

"Hello, nice to see you too"

 

Artemis did not smile, instead she pushed him again, "you asshole, you dirty piece of sh-" she was cut off as a teacher came up to them.

 

"What is going on here?" asked the teacher Dick didn't recognize.

 

Dick shrugged, "I was just strolling down the hall, when this girl just shoved me against the locker"

 

The teacher glanced at Artemis, "detention" she said and she walked away without another word.

 

Artemis glared at him, "watch your back, Grayson" then she walked away, along with the crowd that had formed around them.

 

Dick sighed, maybe he should tell the team.

 

But he shrugged off the idea and started walked to class as the bell rang.

* * *

  _Kid Flash B02_

 

Wally entered the cave and immediately he smelt something cooking in the kitchens.

 

He entered the kitchens and found Miss Martian putting icing on some half burnt cookies, Robin was sitting on the bench, watching her and snacking on some cookies, both Superboy and Aqualad were both watching TV in the living room, also snacking on the cookies, and Artemis was nowhere in sight.

 

No one except Robin glanced at him as he entered, who smiled at him, which earned a sympathetic look from M'gaan.

 

Wally looked away from Robin as he walked straight over to the cookies and reached to grab one, but M'gaan slapped his hand with a wooden spoon, then started ignoring him again.

 

Wally looked at Robin, "can we talk?" he asked in a quiet voice.

 

Robin sighed, "I don't really want to talk to you" he replied.

 

Wally frowned, he hadn't seen Robin all day, "please, it's important"

 

Robin groaned, "Fine" he said angrily, he grabbed another cookie before he walked down the hall to the bedroom, Wally was following slowly behind.

 

Robin and Wally entered Robin's room and Robin closed the door behind them and flicked on the light.

 

As soon as Robin locked the door he smiled and grabbed Wally, kissing him.

 

"I thought I couldn't see you as Robin" said Wally as the parted.

 

"Dude, I meant while we were in front of other people, we can totally make out in my room" Robin said with a laugh.

 

Wally smiled and snatched the cookie from Robin's hand, and proceeded to eat it.

 

"Hey, they were my special 'Wally cheated on you' cookies" whined Robin.

 

Wally grinned and kissed Robin, pushing him against the door.

 

"I suppose that is better than the cookie" Robin said as they pulled away.

 

Robin pushed Wally backwards slowly until he was sitting on Robin's bed and Robin was straddling him, kissing him intensely.

 

Wally wrapped his arms around Robin until there was no space between them.

 

A loud knocked on the door made both of them jumped, Robin crashing to the ground as Wally stood up quickly.

 

"Shit" Wally said, grabbing Robin's hand and helping him up.

 

"What's going on in there?" asked the familiar voice of M'gaan through the door.

 

Wally glanced at Robin, "uh, nothing?" he said, unsure of what to say.

 

"Bullshit, open this door West" yelled another voice, Artemis.

 

Wally looked at Robin, "time to play pretend, again" Wally sighed quietly.

 

Robin placed a quick peck on his cheek before yelling, "Stop making excuses Wally, I'm sick of it" then he threw the door open, both M'gaan and Artemis were staring at them.

 

Robin pushed pass them and stormed down the hall.

 

Wally felt uncomfortable now, M'gaan was watching Robin leave with a sad look on her face, and Artemis was glaring at Wally.

 

He glared right back at him, then cut her off as she opened her mouth, "I don't want to hear it, so just piss off" he said before pushing pass them and following Robin down the hall.

 

Wally's whole body ached as he laid on his bed, they had just done some training with Black Canary, and no one held back as they versed him, no one except Robin, who only used defence.

He was in his room at the cave, since he didn't want to go home, not like this, he was too tired.

 

A couple of minutes after he had closed his eyes, he heard his door open, then close, he didn't even move, he knew it was Robin, no one else knew the code to get into his room.

 

He moved over slightly as Robin climbed in his bed, under the blankets, he wrapped one arm protectively around the younger boy's waist and pulled him close, Robin pecked him on the lips and whispered "I'm sorry"

 

"Nah, it's alright" Wally replied, smiling as he kissed Robin.

 

Then both fall asleep soon after that.

* * *

 

Robin woke early, he checked his watch, no one would be awake to see him leaving Wally's room if he left now.

 

He got up slowly, trying not to wake up Wally, he grabbed his glasses off the table beside the bed and slid them on.

 

"Rob?" asked the sleepy voice of Wally.

 

Robin pressed a kiss to his cheek, "go back to sleep" he whispered.

 

He smiled when he heard Wally snoring again, then he quietly tip toed over to the door, then he open and closed it, before breathing a sigh of relief.

 

"Robin?" asked a voice, which made Robin freeze up, he had been so close.

 

He turned and faced M'gaan.

 

"Hey M'gaan, what are you doing up this early?" Robin asked, faking a smile.

 

"Why are you coming out of Wally's room?" she asked, ignoring his question.

 

"Uh, wrong room, I thought it was mine, whoops" Robin joked nervously.

 

"Robin, do not lie to me, are you and Wally back together?"

 

Robin couldn't lie and say no, but technically saying yes would also be a lie, because they never actually broke up, Robin looked at his feet, "yes, I love him" he mumbled, not meaning to say it, then he looked at M'gaan in horror, "I mean-"

 

M'gaan sighed, then she walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, "Oh Robin, poor, poor Robin, how about I make you some breakfast and we can talk about it, I'll call Artemis, she can help out to"

Robin nodded, returning the hug, but not really feeling it, maybe he should just tell them, before this went too far.

* * *

 

They sat at the table, him, M'gaan, and Artemis, they quietly ate the pancakes she had made, but Robin noticed how M'gaan and Artemis kept glancing at him with sympathetic looks.

 

"So, you love Wally?" asked Artemis when she finished her breakfast.

 

"Uh, maybe, no, yes, I think so" he said quietly, staring down at his breakfast that looked hardly touched.

 

"And you slept with him last night?"

 

Robin looked up in horror, "no, no, oh god no, we just talked and kissed, I mean technically we slept together, but we didn't have sex if that is what you are implying"

 

Artemis glanced at M'gaan then back at Robin, "what are you doing Robin, that boy is using you, has he even broke up with Grayson yet?"

Robin looked down and shrugged, he didn't know what to say.

 

Artemis looked furious but before she could say anything Wally entered the room, "cool, pancakes" he said, walking over to the small stack of pancakes on the bench, but not before he stopped by Robin and quickly pecked him on the cheek, which made Artemis look like she was about to explode from anger.

 

She stood up and the chair behind her fell to the ground, she walked around the table and grabbed Wally by the shirt, "you selfish, arrogant asshole, you waltz in here acting like everything fine just because you and Boy Wonder made up, but everyone else on this team thinks you are a disgust pig" she said, practically yelling, then she pushed him backward and he hit the side of the bench, Robin gasped as Wally winced in pain.

 

"No Robin, don't feel sorry for him, I don't care that you love him, he is a lying, cheating dick" Artemis said, glaring at Wally who was looking at Robin with surprise.

 

"You love me?" Wally asked in a soft voice, Robin just wanted to hug and kiss him right now.

 

Instead he nodded and looked down.

 

"West, don't even act like you care, you love Grayson, you are just stringing poor Robin along" said Artemis.

Robin wasn't even paying attention to her anymore, Wally loves him, which was the greatest thing Robin had ever heard since Wally said yes to becoming his boyfriend in the first place.

 

Robin smiled as he watch Wally blush, then he looked at Artemis and M'gaan, he had to tell them.

 

"Guys, I need to tell you something" Robin said.

 

They all looked at him, Wally smiled at him and he smiled back as he slowing took off his glasses.

 

He stared at them, both Artemis and M'gaan had their mouths open in shock.

 

"Tada" he said, it was stupid but it kind of slipped out.

 

M'gaan hit her forehead, "hello Megan, Robin and Dick Grayson, are the same person, so Wally is not cheating on Robin with Dick Grayson, because Robin is Dick Grayson"

 

Artemis just continued staring, "holy shit, I am so sorry for pushing you into the locker, if I had known"

Wally looked at Artemis, "wait, you pushed my boyfriend into a locker?" he asked.

 

Robin glanced at Wally then at Artemis, "don't worry, I forgive you, I should I told you before, it's just, Batman is going to kill me now that you guys know"

 

"So are we all good, hating on me?" asked Wally.

 

M'gaan hugged him, "oh, I am so glad you didn't cheat on Robin"

 

Robin laughed, and so did Wally, then Robin hugged him after M'gaan let go, Wally leaned down and kissed Robin.

 

"Argh, get a room" said Artemis, now that she got over her surprise.

 

Robin smiled and pulled away from Wally, then he grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him down the hall to his room.

 

Robin was going to tell the rest of the team later, but for now he was going to enjoy the sweet taste of his boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
